Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is spotlighted as a light emitting device. Since the LED can convert electric energy into light energy with high efficiency and long life span of about 5 years or more, the LED can remarkably reduce the energy consumption and repair and maintenance cost. In this regard, the LED is spotlighted in the next-generation lighting field.
Such an LED includes a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductive semiconductor layer, in which the active layer generates light according to current applied to the first and second conductive semiconductor layers.
Meanwhile, the LED requires a current spreading layer to spread light over the whole area of the second conductive semiconductor layer and a light extracting structure must be formed on the current spreading layer to allow the light generated from the active layer to be emitted out of the LED without being extinguished in the LED.
However, the light extracting structure may not be easily formed on the current spreading layer and the current spreading layer may be damaged when the light extracting structure is formed on the current spreading layer.